


everything in its right place

by cqstiel (dcnovan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2nd Person, Caretaker Castiel, Disability, Disabled Dean Winchester, Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Post-Series, Sam and Sarah are only mentioned, just FYI, kinda disabled i guess, you are cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcnovan/pseuds/cqstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean and cas and a sunrise. their thoughts at three am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything in its right place

**Author's Note:**

> un-beat'ed because i was eating an iceblock (bc today was so hot omfg) and this sprung to mind. i just adore cas taking care of dean in any context. this is fluff and nothing but fluff. also super short. if anyone wants this to become a 'verse, just comment about it and i'll have a little think. i enjoyed writing it.

+++

 

dean’s not in the bedroom.

 

you wake up, some hazy time between midnight and morning, the other side of the bed empty, sheets tossed back carelessly. you blink sleep out of your eyes, but don’t flex your wings like you used to.

 

you wander down the stairs into the kitchen, where the light is on and the freezer is ajar. you run a hand through your hair and shut the door, navigating your way around the kitchen bench to the back.

 

you find dean on the deck, eating an electric-green iceblock and staring off into your shadow-garden, the sky pale grey. he’s illuminated by the kitchen light shining through the window above his head, his hair sunshine-gold.

 

“you left the freezer door open,” you say as you step out onto the wooden floorboards, taking a seat next to him and twisting your bare feet into his. he grins apologetically, offering you his snack. you lean forward a little and take a bite, pressing up against his side as you roll it around your mouth thoughtfully. it melts in the warmth of your words.

 

“do you wanna go visit sam and sarah, later?”

 

“sounds nice,” dean replies, the thick scar running down the side of his face stretching as he smiles. you lace your fingers with his, briefly pressing the pads of your five fingers against his four.

 

“maybe you could cook something for them?”

 

dean’s face lights up but then scrunches in irritation. “p-... po-...”

 

“potluck?” you ask, and dean nods, looking annoyed, folding the wrapper of his iceblock and holding it in his fist. you kiss his cheek because you love him. “sarah loves your potluck. she’ll be very pleased.”

 

dean rolls his eyes and wraps an arm around your shoulders. “cas,” he says, chuckling, voice soft and sleepy. you smile, your chest warm and full, and rest your head on his shoulder, watching the sun rise over the mountains and cast its light through the trees, leaving dappled shadows on the ground below.

 

+++


End file.
